Suebi
Germanic (2-466) Arian (466-561) Chalcedonian (564-584)|culture = Swabian (2-409) Galician (409-584)|tech_group = Barbarian|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-477) Feudal Monarchy (477-584)|image = Suebi.png|capital = Nürnberg (67) (2-409) Porto (231) (409-584)|rank = Kingdom|tag = EAL}}The Suebi were originally a Germanic, Barbarian Tribe, located in southwest Germany, near the Rhine River. They later migrated into northwest Iberia, paving way to what later became Portugal and Galicia. The Suebi are playable from January 1st 2, to January 1st 584. See also: Alemanni, Visigoths, Portugal, Galicia, Asturias Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Strategy Follow the guide above about making your way towards the Roman Empire. You want to get their before they begin to collapse, that way other Barbarians don't beat you in the race for Rome. Decisions Form German Nation (2-409) Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Spanish Nation Militarily (409-584) * Primary culture is in the Iberian Culture Group or * Primary culture is Basque * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Spain ** European Union ** France ** Granada ** Andalusia ** Cordoba ** The Knights * Spain does not exist * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 10. * Is not in the Muslim religion group. * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a steppe nomad * An Islamic nation does not own a province in Iberia * Owns core provinces: Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Castilla La Vieja (215), Salamanca (216), Sevilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), Granada (223). Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Spain * (If owned) Madrid becomes the new capital. * Gain a permanent claim on all non owned provinces of Iberia, except the areas of: Alentejo, Beiras, Macaronesia. * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government (2-477) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Suebi Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us # +20% National Manpower Modifier Ideas: # Nomadic Society: +1 Land Maneuver # Extensive Tribal Connections: +2 Diplomatic Relations # Suebian Knot: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Warlike People: +10% Morale of Armies # Hill Forts: +25% Fort Defense # The Sword and Plough: +1 Yearly Army Tradition & -10% Development Cost Ambitions: # -10% Land Attrition Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Swabian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Galician countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Arian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War